


Evil is the New Good

by webhead3019



Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: What if there was no such thing as superheroes? What if everyone in possession of superpowers was just another shade of evil? In a world dominated by villains, none of these meta-humans would have to answer to anyone else. Any villain can do whatever they please and answer their own call... the call to unspeakable evil. Why would anyone choose to be the hero when the call to evil is one so much stronger?





	1. Day of Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2018 was the year which changed everything. Two years ago, Earth’s greatest ally became its greatest villain and mastermind. He effectively conquered the entire world in only a week.

Superman asked, “You know what I’m tired of? All these calls of disbandment... for something as historical and inevitable as collateral damage. In all my time spent as a spectator to how U.S. likes to run things, I’ve yet to see a single war let alone battle, that has been won through clean and just means. I’ve given this country my all and for what? To be shit on and berated? Raped? All by the very selfish, corrupt people I swore to serve and protect? We’re always being threatened to be disbanded. We’re always being threatened to be executed for war crimes, war crimes you know all too damn well the government would personally commit. Indeed, those cocksuckers would commit them and with far less values for composure and self-control than say you or I. At least when we’ve been guilty of it, we’ve contained it as much as physically possible... sometimes even as physically impossible.”

Superman said, “The same can’t be said for our quote fellow patriots, who at every turn has dug premature burials for themselves and for what? So many of us have turned bad already and I’m honestly beginning to wonder. Maybe the villains reborn in this world aren’t quite so off when it comes to their ideals. There’s just as many civil wars fought by rival divisions of villains as there are by heroes, regardless of whether those heroes are bound on a national, global, or even galactic scale. The major difference is that scale though, as heroes fight for something that is not only beneath but untrue or unidentifiable with them. At least when villains go down for good, they choose to die as martyrs. I’ve been a soldier to a war not of my making for precisely 8 decades. I was born on a world with a totally opposite sun. The radiation of the yellow sun affects me even in the way where my hair has yet to gray.”

Superman said, “Nevertheless given all the stresses and rages that I have stifled or turned a cheek to, I might as well have shed bald. Had I instead been left buried 600 feet below dirt from my fight with Doomsday and never to be reanimated, I might have became a martyr. What I’m about to inform the people of is something your professors will flat out refuse to teach at the pretentious colleges you’re paying by pocket for. I’ll let you sorry suckers in on the act of dying and coming back from it. Dying puts your world under an entirely polar spotlight, as you realize you’ve been wasting your time trying to help these people... these disgusting lowlife parasites who tirelessly and violently copulate the planet I once accepted as home. Nowadays, I can’t honestly say the same. If I’m to be frank with you all, I don’t remember the last time I had any cause worth dying for. This lie I have lived has gone along for too long now.”

Superman said, “I’ve been living a lie in the hopes that it would become truth again and I realize that this way was foolish of me. It was foolish of me to think I might feel the same sense of good inside that I have been projecting to other people... but the people I find myself surrounded by are not deserving of that. In fact, this class of life does not deserve as much to be called people as they would parasites. How you cry and point your fingers at me! How you persist as I expected you parasites to. You can boo and dislike me all you want, for now it doesn’t even mean the most minute shit to me. If anyone, I should have the most acceptance when it comes to saying I don’t owe this country a goddamn thing. I’m not a mindreader, so I can’t speak for everyone else with superpowers. Being a goody two-shoes exempt but only because I was told I was so has dug its final hold on me.”

Superman said, “I’m just so sick of all the shit and I’m so sick of pretending that this choice of mind is not okay. Take it from someone who’s seen it all over the course of 90 years... the shit that you give ain’t worth the shit that you get. Of course what I’m about to do is treason, so fuck it. I dare any one of you pricks to come up and stop me. Superman this? Superman that? Kal-El. Now there’s a name I haven’t heard a fellow man use in a long while. From this point on, I am neither Kal-El nor Clark Kent. They are men lesser than Superman. In fact, calling me Superman at this bookmark in the narrative hardly strikes me as appropriate. No, I have accepted my new claim into something even higher than that now. I doubt the name Superman will receive as much humanization as it did a lifetime ago in the years to come. Today is the day everything changes. From here on out, the name’s President Ultraman. The vote for my presidency was a unanimous one, unless anyone cares to object.”

Birthed anew, Ultraman declared, “Nothing matters save for my personal drive... overdrive: the very application of my superiority. For my first act as President, I will single-handedly dismantle every nation’s respective government and recreate them in our empire’s image. I am more than equipped for the job. To top it all off, I can do it by my damn self. In fact, one might consider it my best attempt to avoid any collateral damage. No villains will be hunted, challenged, nor maimed ever again. Once I get patch all these powerless bugs, we will conquer the globe on the grand scale. There will be plenty of states to split our respective powers across. As their will is faux and the most detrimental, heroes who stop at nothing to fight for the “greater good” are the true evildoers and must be exterminated. As the world is far bigger than just us, our reach will extend far beyond than what we had as just the Justice League.”

Ultraman said, “We are hereby resigned the Crime Syndicate and with time, every other fallen hero will join our cause as well... the fight of villainy for all. Soon, no one will dare stand in our way again. The government won’t and certainly no one with powers. Here, my will is God’s will. If God was capable of creating the world in 6 days, so too can he recreate it within the given frame. In only 6 days time, I will display to you the world’s facelift. This is the first major attack by the Injustice Syndicate in a globe-shaking event which I will officially dub Apocalypse Week.” With that, Ultraman delivered the history-setting event he had promised. He wiped almost all of the military bases off the face of the planet by triggering their missile bays. Of course, with the stations that contained nuclear warheads, Ultraman had to be more delicate with how he decimated the base.

Every military base turned scorched earth and bodily debris never knew what hit them. In an instantaneous red blur, Ultraman could be miles away from the resulting explosion before anyone knew he was there. Only once had he become the absolute authority figure, did he he allow his fellow heroes to make their descents into villain. Even though the aspiring villains were told to take the backseat during the initial act, this proved a perfect insurance. 10 million lives were lost during Apocalypse Week and none of those deaths came from their end. That was the message that turned nearly every hero at once to his cause. What can someone possibly do to someone like that? By the close of the sixth day, there were still a few heroes who found it difficult adjusting to the new protocol. Some B-listers had died in the fight against it.

By the seventh and final day of Apocalypse Week, all were reasonably overwhelmed by the immense call to darkness. For on the day of reflection, a startling discovery was made. It was one that could not possibly be overlooked by anyone. The quantity of evildoers had hit a record-high which already outweighed the do-gooders by a significant margin. In response, the do-gooders dropped to an equally unheard of record-low. The world was clearly theirs, gift-wrapped for them with the silver lining that was as clear as day. In seven days, everyone who was rejecting it had colored themselves convinced. At the very least, no one dared to fight back on the larger scale. Better to stick to the street-level vigilante business than to attract the attention of Ultraman.

The heroes with questionable morale who had felt left out of the beginning could now satisfy their eons-withheld bloodlust. What villains didn’t become Presidents took to the streets to wage war on the innocent or on each other, like many gangs with difference in opinion. Judgment Day may have ended, though the fallout had only begun. From that point onwards, it was total anarchy as there was no such thing as heroes anymore. They’re free to rape, torture, kill, and do with their powers all the cruel things they so desire. The boundaries of what can or cannot be done extend only as far as you’re willing to go. Welcome to a world where evil is supreme and there’s little for good or anything in between. Good has outlived its welcome. You’ve got to be wickedly true and wickedly through. Evil is the new good.


	2. Enter the Supervillain Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the nuclear fallout of heroes, a mutation arises. The soil is rotten to the core and so is everyone who traverses it. Enter: 2020... the age of evil and the age of the supervillain!

Having been born in the latter half of 1938, President Ultraman is soon to be 82 years old. Judging by his current look, his potential brake didn’t seem to be happening anytime soon in the slightest. Dare I say, he didn’t seem to be braking in anyone’s lifetime for that matter. For as long as the First President lives, he remains unopposed. Something truly cataclysmic would have to happen in order to overthrow him. As far as everyone else is concerned, that game-changer would have to be something not of this world. It would have to be someone or something as alien and out-of-place as the biologically planetary orphan of long lost Krypton himself. Who would have had the foresight to know that 82 years ago, a planet would explode and its sole survivor would thus live to become the greatest dictator Earth has ever known? Indeed that is just what the once-virtuous Kal-El evolved into.

Naturally, very few of the heroes allied themselves with their former enemies who had been villains all along. Some were even still at war with one another, but one thing remained the same. They had no other forms of enforcement to answer to, so one can live just as sinisterly as his nemesis can live. Since, the prison judicial and prison system are no longer active, either party can die just as sinisterly too. There are no more heroes. There are however different shades of villains. Even former cops have become vigilantes and antiheroes, but they don’t have the same code that they used to. Everyone was hard pressed to kill their enemy and if you weren’t able to do exactly that, you were as good as dead yourself. May the righteous evil prevail and the wrongful good fail. C’est la vie! Such is life! The farther you stray from the paths to walk, the closer you are the the brink of death.

The only proven way to secure your undying place is by embracing all that is truly evil in this world. If you are not a President, one must perpetually kill until the end of their days in order to live. For better or for worse, the only way to reclaim the world is by eliminating all the Presidents, including the most powerful of them all. As there has yet to be a brake in sight, this will continue being the way of things for quite some time. The law of the land is through striving to be the best-of-the-best or the worst-of-the-worst for that matter. That boasts all the more meaning behind our devilish celebration of this particular life. C’est la vie! We sing that one more time and for the final time. Now you are familiar with this life, you are permitted to exist and fight in whichever way you see fit. Preferably the dirtier your hands get, the better off you are as a whole! For abiding by these establishments, such is the age of evil! Such is the fight for the absolute claim!

By embarking on the ultimate quest to be unopposed in this dog-eat-dog world, the age of the supervillain has only just begun!


End file.
